Soir d'été
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Pierre,Sacha et Aurore sont en route vers un petit village où a lieu une fête. Il y rencontrent Ondine et Regis. Pourquoi Sacha est-il aussi calme et peu bavard quand son ami/rival est dans les parages?


Alors que nous faisions une pause à cause de la longue marche que nous venons de faire, nos pokémons se nourrissaient. Étant les premiers servit, moi et Aurore attendions que Pierre ait fini de préparer le repas. Regardant Pikachu manger, je me mis à penser. Rien de vraiment bien précis mais une petite chose logeait au fond de ma tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de découvrir ce que c'était car Pierre cria pour me prévenir que le repas était en train d'être servit. Il servit donc moi et la jeune fille qui nous accompagnait dans notre voyage depuis déjà un bon moment et mit la nourriture dans son assiette en dernier.

-Bon appétit! Criais-je pour montrer que j'avais faim.

Avec ma vitesse habituelle, c'est à dire rapide, je commençais à manger le contenu de mon assiette.

Aurore me dit de faire attention car je risquai de m'étouffer. Pierre lui répondit que j'avais toujours était comme ça avec un sourire. C'est bien vrai, j'ai toujours mangé vite. Et je ne suis pas mort pour autant.

Les deux autres mangèrent sans s'occuper de moi. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Pierre alla nettoyer son matériel avec de l'eau qui se trouvait pas très loin et une fois tout ceci fait, il rangea tout.

Chacun de nous remirent nos pokémons dans leur pokéball, excepté Pikachu qui resta sur moi comme à son habitude. Nous reprenons la route en direction de la nouvelle arène où je dois disputer un nouveau match pour remporter un nouveau badge. Nous marchâmes environ une heure avant d'arriver sur une colline. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions voir que le village que nous vîmes était en pleine fête.

-On va faire un tour? Proposa la seule fille du groupe.

-Peut être vais-je rencontrer l'élue de mon cœur. S'écria Pierre jovialement, des cœurs dans les yeux.

Systématiquement, Aurore et moi lâchons un soupir avant d'avancer dans le village. Il y avait beaucoup de magasins ainsi que des animations et plein de lumières éclairaient la ville.

-Ça à l'air génial ici ! Remarqua Aurore en regardant aux alentours.

Nous avançons jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore tombe sous le charme d'un stand de peluches.

-Je peux en avoir une s'il vous plait les garçons?

Pierre sortit un peu d'argent de sa poche et le donna à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse acheter une peluche.

-Comme ça maman aura un beau cadeau !

Elle acheta la peluche. Soudain, moi et Pierre entendîmes quelque chose. Nous nous retournèrent et virent une fille rousse accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains.

-Coucou les garçons

-Ondine? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu! M'exclamais-je, un sourire éclairant mon visage.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-T'es venu avec Regis? Lui demandais-je, curieux.

-On s'est croisé en cours de route alors on a fait la route ensemble, me répondit-elle.

Aurore qui n'avait pas encore parler jusqu'à présent se décida à le faire.

-Euh les garçons, c'est qui?

-Aurore je te présente Ondine, une vieille amie, dit-je.

-Enchanté.

-Et là c'est Regis, mon premier et meilleur rival.

-Salut !

-Moi c'est Aurore. J'accompagne les garçons sur leur route.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de revoir mon rival de toujours me rendit heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je sais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Je me connais trop bien. Nous recommençons à marcher en parlant du bon vieux temps. Aurore et Ondine faisaient connaissance et Pierre se tenait entre moi et Regis. Je voulais lui parler mais je n'osais pas. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire au bout de trois ans?

Pikachu descendit de mon épaule pour aller au sol. L'évoli de Regis se baladait avec nous. En même temps que je regardais Pikachu, Regis regardais Evoli. Je bougeai discrètement mes yeux pour regarder mon rival. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai lui dire qu'il est beau.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les jeux d'eau tandis que Pierre et Regis vers les jeux. Il me jeta un regard discret pour voir si je jouais ou pas. Mais je n'aimais pas les jeux, je restai à l'arrière. Ondine, qui avait fini son jeu, vint me voir en souriant. Je pense qu'elle avait dû voir que je le regardais. Je n'étais vraiment pas discret. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait pas deviné ce que je ressentais. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les sucreries, prétextant une petite faim, et entraina Aurore avec elle.

D'ailleurs, Pierre me fit remarquer qu'elles s'entendaient bien. C'est plutôt vrai quand on les voyait rigoler ensemble comme si elles étaient amies depuis longtemps.

Ondine me prit le bras brusquement.

-Viens on va faire un tour dans la chasse aux papillusions, ça peur des insectes s'étant calmée depuis le temps.

-Pourquoi pas, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Pendant que moi et Ondine entrions dans le parc, Pierre, Aurore et Regis restèrent à l'écart.

Ondine et moi entrâmes dans une sorte de petit enclot où des centaines de papillusions volaient autour de nous. Des petits pokémons lumineux étaient là aussi ce qui donnait un air plutôt romantique. Elle couru pour attraper un Papillusion mais tomba. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler ce qui provoqua l'énervement d'Ondine.

-Te moque pas c'est pas drôle !

Bien évidemment, je reçu son poing sur ma tête.

-Aie ça fait mal! T'es toujours aussi violente

Elle me tira la langue et continua sa chasse aux papillons. A la fin de tout ça, j'avais attrapé dix papillusions soit deux de moins qu'elle. Ondine gagna un pendentif qu'elle mit autour de son cou. Après cette chasse, nous retournons auprès des autres.

-Il te va bien.

-Merci Aurore.

-Il se fait tard. Et si on dormait à la belle étoile? Proposa Regis.

-C'est une idée géniale, dis-je d'un ton enthousiaste.

Nous sortîmes alors du village. Cherchant un endroit convenable. Pas très loin du village se trouvait une petite clairière. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors à cet endroit, posâmes nos affaires. Ondine avait installé son sac en premier, elle était donc tout à gauche. A côté d'elle, Aurore avait mis son sac. Celui-ci de Pierre était à côté du sien. Je réalisai donc que j'allais être à côté de Regis.

A cette pensée, je me mis à rougir comme une collégienne. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de rougir quand je pensais à lui. L'objet de mes pensées (et de mon rougissement soudain) était en train de jouer avec son évoli. Je me surpris à le regarder, ce qu'il remarqua. J'aurai bien voulu tourner la tête, mais son regard m'a toujours hypnotisé. Ça n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait le grand Regis, petit fils du professeur Chen, s'occuper d'un Pokémon avec autant d'attention.

-Ça te choque tant que ça que je m'occupe d'un pokémon?

Étant parfaitement stupide, je me contentais de répondre un :

-Je sais que tu n'es pas si méchant que tu en a l'air

Dieu seul sait combien je peux être stupide parfois. Regis détourna la tête, sans doutes pour ne plus me voir. Les Pokémons allaient rester dans leur pokeball. Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était en train de cuire sur un feu. Quand tout fut à point, Pierre le sortit de dessus le feu et le posa sur la table. Il mit aussi 5 assiettes et servit chacune d'elles.

-Le dîner est servit! Cria t-il pour que tout le monde l'entendent.

Les quatre autres vinrent se mettre à table. Cette soirée là, je mangeai plus lentement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute avais-je l'esprit trop préoccupé.

-Ça ne va pas Sacha? Me demanda Ondine.

-Oh si si, lui répondis-je avec un faux sourire.

-Tu ne t'ai pas amuser beaucoup aujourd'hui, me fit remarquer Aurore.

-Je n'avais pas très envie

Je quittai la table après n'avoir presque pas mangé. Je sentis son regard pendant que je me déplaçais. Pour quoi me prendrait-il maintenant? Pour me changer les idées, je décidai d'aller faire un petit tour avec Pikachu. Je n'étais pas très loin donc je les entendis parler.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Sacha comme ça, dit Ondine, un peu inquiète.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, affirma Pierre.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien en tout cas, s'inquiéta Aurore.

Mais je n'entendis pas la voix de Regis. Peut être s'en fichait-il de moi? Cette pensée me traversa soudainement l'esprit et me rendit triste. Intérieurement, je priai pour ne pas qu'il me déteste encore plus qu'avant. M'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, j'entendis le bruit des différents pokémons présents.

Pikachu se mit sur mon épaule, légèrement effrayé. Je lui murmure des mots gentils pour le rassurer. Je continuai donc à marcher, malgré la peine qui commençait à prendre part de moi. Il faut dire que le soir, une forêt n'est pas très rassurante. Au bout d'un moment, je ne vis plus de chemin possible.

-Génial, je me suis perdu..., me lamentais-je.

Je m'assis donc contre un arbre, m'asseyant sur le sol couvert de branches, de feuilles mortes et de terre. Pikachu vint entre mes bras.

-Désolé de t'avoir emmené ici, lui dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Je savais qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il fallait tout de même que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible.

J'entendis alors un bruit. Je ne sais pas d'où il venait, mais je l'entendais. Ça se rapprochait toujours un peu plus. Je me levais alors, fixant droit devant moi. Pikachu aussi se redressa, prêt à l'attaque. Je vis alors les buissons bougeaient, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette. Ou du moins ça y ressemblait. Cette silhouette, je la reconnu. Pour être une surprise, c'était une surprise...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici? Demandais-je.

-Qu'est ce que je fiche ici? Qu'est ce que je fiche ici? Je viens te chercher espèce d'abruti!

Regis était venu me chercher. Je mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je me mis à sourire doucement.

-Tu sais par où il faut passer? Parce que je me suis légèrement perdu, dis-je dans une tentative d'humour.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, me dit-il.

C'est vrai, je ne changerai peut être jamais. Et s'il le fallait? Nous commençâmes donc à marcher pour retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Je marchais près de lui, sans le toucher. Après tout, je n'allais pas lui prendre la main. Pour qui m'aurait-il prit après? Quoi que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Oui je sais je m'imagine beaucoup de choses mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Trop tête en l'air, je trébuche sur une grosse branche. Je peste contre elle avant de prendre la main de Regis qui m'aide à me relever. Moi qui voulait lui prendre la main, j'ai en partie réussi. Mais pourquoi ne lâche t-il pas ma main?

-Regis, tu peux lâcher ma main tu sais...

-Si je te lâche, tu tomberas encore et tu nous ralentiras. Tu es déjà un boulet à l'origine alors si en plus tu en rajoute, nous sommes pas prêts sortir de l'auberge.

-Tu es désagréable, toujours en train de critiquer.

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Son regard se fait légèrement noir mais il ne dit rien. Sur le reste du chemin, la tension est tendue.

Nous sommes revenu et il faisait déjà presque totalement noir. Ondine et Aurore dormaient côte à côte, Pierre rêvait de l'infirmière Joël ou de l'agent Jenny. Ça je pouvais le savoir puisque Pierre parle en dormant. Mais moi, je ne dormais pas. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je ne savais nullement si Regis dormait ou non.

Étant dans le noir, je ne vis pas si ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être que la marche de tout à l'heure l'avait fatigué. Je pris le risque de me lever en faisant le moins de bruit possible, direction la rivière qui était à environ une vingtaine de pas. Je m'assis sur un rocher et commença à parler. A qui? J'en savais rien. A moi-même sans doute.

-Faut que je lui parle, que je lui montre que je ne suis pas un boulet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là lui aussi? En plus de ça, j'ai tellement envie de lui parler...

-Rien ne t'en empêche

Je me retournai d'un coup. Je me mis aussi à paniquer en voyant qui était là.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je alors.

-Je t'ai entendu venir ici alors je t'ai suivi

Je tournai alors la tête pour contempler mon visage qui se reflète dans l'eau. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je devais avoir l'air con.

-T'as pas l'air d'être très joyeux, me fait remarquer mon rival.

Je lui réponds que non. Je vais pas lui dire « Si si tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas! » Ça serait du pur mensonge.

-Problème de cœur?

Pourquoi aborde t-il ce sujet là? Il y a des milliers d'autre sujets! Je me lève pour m'en aller mais Regis me retint par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il est têtu. C'est dingue.

-Je te dis que je n'ai rien.

-Si tu n'aurais rien tu ne serais pas comme ça. T'es quand même mon ami Sacha et je veux savoir ce que tu as !

Alors ça, ça m'embouche un coin. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne me considérait que comme un rival. Je bouge mon bras pour me dégager de son emprise.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai? C'est toi le problème! Depuis que t'es là je me pose mille questions si ce n'est plus. Qu'est ce que tu pense de moi? Pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi tu es venu avec Ondine? Et tu me manque même depuis que nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois. Je me demande où tu es, avec qui tu es, ce que tu fais... terminais-je dans une voix basse.

Il semble choqué vu que ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Quel idiot je fais! Il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le voyait qu'il s'avance vers moi, doucement. Il me sourit. Ah... Qu'est-ce que j'aime son sourire, il est magnifique.

-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Je ne t'aurais pas frapper ou quelque chose du genre.

Mon souffle se coupa quand il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou, respirant ainsi mon odeur.

-Ce n'est pas si facile à dire tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu dire moi? Je te vois même plus aussi souvent qu'avant. J'ai cru que j'allais finir en dépression à force de pleurer chaque soir. Heureusement que mon grand-père ne me voyait pas parce que je me voyais mal lui expliquer que j'avais mal au cœur car mon meilleur rival me manque à un point pas possible.

Je ne pu que mettre mes mains sur son visage pour rapprocher doucement nos visages. J'avais qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de l'embrasser. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains pour poser timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce contact? Des années. Lorsque mes lèvres sont contre les siennes, je suis le plus heureux des garçons sur cette planète. Je vois qu'il vient de réagir ce que je viens de faire puisqu'il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je lui autorise donc l'accès et c'est donc une langue chaude qui vient retrouver la mienne.

Ce que c'est agréable comme contact... Je resterais bien là des heures. Mes mains quittent son visage pour se mettre autour de son cou. Je veux le rapprocher encore plus de moi, sentir la chaleur de son corps malgré le léger vent froid qui souffle. Je ne veux plus me séparer de lui!

Mais malheureusement, nous finissons par manquer d'air ce qui nous oblige à nous séparer. Je venais à peine de me séparer de lui que je voulais déjà le ré-embrasser. Il me souffle dans l'oreille pendant que ses mains s'aventurent sous mon maillot. Je pousse un petit cri du à la froideur de ses mains sur ma peau. Je sens sa langue venir s'amuser avec mon oreille et le lobe.

Je frissonne. Sa langue me procure des frissons, c'est agréable. Sa langue vient ensuite s'amuser avec mon cou. Je soupire d'aise, tellement cette douce torture me fait perdre petit à petit la tête. Je n'ose pas lui dire d'arrêter. Si je fais trop de bruit les autres vont se réveiller et j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille. Je prends le risque.

-Regis...

-Oui?

-J'ai peur de réveiller les autres...

Je crois qu'il me comprend vu qu'il enlève ses mains de sous mon maillot. Je lui dit un petit désolé avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Je lui prends la main et nous allons nous coucher. J'ai envie de dormir avec lui mais je ne peux pas sinon les autres vont dire quelque chose. Je me rapproche doucement de lui puis l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Et je crois que Regis non plus mais bon, nous sommes obligés. Je dû faire appel à tout mon courage pour me lever de mon sac. Je m'étends puis bâille un bon coup. Je me tourne vers la direction de mon rival et ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui faire un bisou pour lui dire bonjour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pierre ouvre les yeux et nous dit bonjour. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance, il nous a pas vu. Je me lève pour aller passer ma figure dans l'eau et vis Regis me suivre.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire? Me demanda t-il.

-C'est comme tu le sens.

Je sais qu'il y a mieux comme réponse mais bon. C'est vrai c'est comme il le sent, moi tant que je suis avec lui tout me va. Il tourne mon visage pour m'embrasser rapidement et passe discrètement ses mains sous mon t-shirt. On dirait que monsieur en veut.

-Pas ici ils pourraient nous voir.

Décidément, j'ai le chic pour couper les meilleurs moments. Génial Sacha... Il enlève son maillot ainsi que son pantalon puis plonge dans l'eau.

-Viens dans l'eau alors, me dit-il en souriant.

Je fais de même et entra à mon tour dans l'eau.

-Elle est froide, dis-je en frissonnant légèrement.

Regis vint derrière moi et me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer. Ce qu'il est gentil...

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui

Sous l'eau, j'en profite pour lui prendre sa main. Autant en profiter vu qu'on ne nous voit pas. Il m'embrasse dans le cou comme il est plus grand que moi. Je pousse un léger soupir. Sa langue est un véritable délice. A regret, je m'éloigne de lui.

Je suis plutôt d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Je lui jette de l'eau et il en fait de même. C'est comme ça qu'une bataille d'eau commença. En entendant tout ce bruit, Ondine et Aurore se réveillèrent. J'aurai peut être du faire moins de bruit. Désolé les filles. A en voir leur yeux, elles ont l'air étonnées que moi et Regis jouons ensemble sans se disputer.

Personne n'avait jamais vu ça, même Ondine qui elle nous connaissait depuis à peu près la même période. Les deux filles allèrent voir Pierre qui donnait à manger à Pikachu et Evoli, les seuls pokémons en liberté.

-Pierre, c'est normal que ces deux là jouent dans l'eau ensemble? Demanda Aurore.

-Ils ont juste décidé de s'entendre pour une fois, rien de plus.

-Mouais.

Ondine voulut parler à Aurore mais elle ne la vit pas à ses côtés car elle vint nous rejoindre dans l'eau en sous vêtement. Elle ne nous rejoignit pas et préféra rester aux côtés de son ami qui cuisiner toujours.

Un repas plus tard, nos amis étaient en route. Pierre était devant avec les deux filles tandis que moi et Regis étions derrière, ne préférant pas se donner la main mais nous restèrent proche l'un de l'autre. Pikachu était sur mon épaule, tandis qu'Evoli était dans les bras de Régis, mon rival, mon ami, l'homme que j'aime.


End file.
